


Eames the Forest God

by evisionarts



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Eames - Freeform, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Inception - Freeform, forest god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: For Secret Saito 2016 - the prompt was "weird". Eames is a forest god bringing warmth and light to the winter solstice.





	




End file.
